


At Long Last

by tlkalot



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 19:44:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19116448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tlkalot/pseuds/tlkalot
Summary: The story starts after Shepard wakes from her two year coma. Mass Effect 2.  It follows part of the story line but focuses on Shepard's feelings for Garrus  and the person she turns to to fill her emotional and sexual  need for him. All  Mass Effect characters rights belong to  BioWare.  Warning: some parts can be a bit risque.





	1. Girls Night Out

Jane exited the elevator, and stood in front of her door reluctant to open it, trying to convince herself that tonight may not be the disaster she has been telling herself it was going to be all day. Kasumi has been pestering her non stop to hit a club with her and Kelly when they dock at Omega for supplies. Against her better judgment Jane finally agreed. "Everything okay Shepard, do you need assistance opening the door to you quarters?" The voice of Edi over the com system brought her from her thoughts. "No Edi, I got it thanks." "Very good Shepard, if you need any assistance don't hesitate to ask." Thanks Edi" Jane punched in her security code and slowly walked into her quarters.  
The light from the wall size fish tank lit the room with a soft blue green glow. "I have to Remember to pick up some fish the next time we dock at the Citadel." She sighed as she walked down the steps to place the dress Kasumi let her borrow for tonight on her bed. She had to admit the dress was beautiful if not a little too revealing for her taste. She removed her boots and Khakis, and quickly shimmied into the dress. She stood looking at herself in the full length mirror admiring the lovely shade of turquoise that Kasumi thought would bring out the green in her Hazel color eyes. It had a high neck piece that wrapped around her long neck, like a thick dog collar, the shoulders were bare along with her back all the way down to the base of her spine. The front of the dress had two pieces of fabric on either side of the collar clinging to her chest that covered her breast with a large slit open from her neck to just below her belly button. The fabric was tight leaving little to the imagination as it clung to her ample curves falling just above her knee.  
Before heading to the bathroom to do her hair and makeup, Jane checked her omni tool. There was a message from the illusive man. "Commander Shepard, I have received a return response from the Shadow Broker. Unfortunately his agents have been unsuccessful in locating your ex squad member Garrus Vakarian, but he reassures me that he will continue to investigate any rumors involving his whereabouts." Jane closed her eyes, and took a deep breath. She is beginning to lose all hope of finding him. She met Garrus, who is a very handsome turian, when she was on the SR-1. He helped her take down Saren Arterius a rouge turian Spectre, and they quickly become friends. As time went on they became closer. She took him on most of her missions and came to realize he was one of the best snipers she had ever seen, he always had her six (her back) never leaving her side no matter how dangerous it got. Garrus saved her life as many if not more times than she saved his. She missed how they would tease each other with jokes and light flirting, she felt safe around Garrus. His face was the last thing she saw before being spaced two years ago, and the first image she saw in her mind three weeks ago when she woke from her two year coma. She always regretted not telling him she had stronger feelings for him then just friendship. All she has left of him now is this empty hole in her soul that she can't seem to filled.  
Shepard wiped the tear off her cheek as she headed into her bathroom to finish getting ready. Her omni tool beeped and Kasumi's impatient voice come through "Shepard where are you? Kelly and I are waiting down by the docking bay" "Almost done, give me fifteen" she said rolling her eyes "You have ten, now hurry" Jane sighed "Well no time to fuss" She thought, so she quickly let down her shoulder length auburn hair she had in a loose bun on top of her head shaking it out and letting her natural curls hang down freely, she quickly added a touch of eyeliner, shadow, blush and the red lipstick Kasumi gave her and headed out the door shaking her head anticipating tonight's disaster. As Jane stepped out of the elevator onto the crew deck she was hit with a flood of claps, and wolf whistles, she quickly put her head down to hide the blush in her cheeks waving her hand to shoo away the sounds and hurried to where Kasumi and Kelly were waiting.


	2. Kavis

As soon as we stepped on Omega, Kasuni grabbed me and Kelly by the hand "This way girls" she said with a smile leading us to a back entrance of The Afterlife. A friend of hers told her if she came by, to head to the VIP entrance and drop his name. A turian bouncer stood by the door. "Hello Ladies" he grinned Giving me a little growl. Kasumi chuckled knowing well that this kind of attention would make me uncomfortable, she knew I had a weak spot for turians. "Looks like the dress was the right choice, you're going to have a great time tonight Shep." She whispered in my ear before turning back to the turian at the door" A friend of mine said this was the the most happening place on omega", "Your friend sounds like a pretty smart guy, what's his name?" "Jurut", Kasumi smiled. The Bouncer stepped to the side holding the door open "Come on in Ladies" he said with a low rough voice. "Hope to see YOU later" he whispered to me when I past by as Kelly grabbed my hand. I didn't need to turn around to know the turian at the door was still watching me as I followed Kelly to the bar. "Now listen Shepard" she started as we sat on a couple of bar stools next to Kasumi who had already ordered us a round of drinks " Tonight you are just plain Jane" she continued reaching for her drink "Not Commander Shepard, so I want to see you let loose, have some fun, flirt a little, and dance a lot" she said smiling at me. I gave her my best party smile "I'll try my best" "That's all I can ask" she winked as Kasumi lined up three shots in front of us, then drug her off to the dance floor.  
Kelly was recruited by Cerberus as sort of a Secretary for me, but her real passion was psychology. She kept me informed of the emotional health of the crew, and I seem to have her a bit troubled. I have never spoke to her about Garrus, but she could still sense my feelings of lose, but she had no idea what the source behind my depression was, and that is how I plan on keeping it.  
As I was watching her and Kasumi dance, and laugh, my eye caught a glimpse of the bouncer at the door heading towards me. "Oh God great" I thought turning to look down at the drink in front of me "Here we go" "Hey beautiful" he said as he sat down in the empty seat next to me "How about a dance?" He placed his talon on my thigh. He really isn't bad looking I thought, so I was getting ready to say "sure, why not" when I noticed a slight hint of a bite mark peeking from under the top of the turtleneck sweater he had on, and I instantly recognized it as a bond mark. "I'm not to sure your Bond-Mate would appreciate that" I said as I lifted his talons from my leg. He chuckled "Ah come on honey, she'll never know" He leaned forward placing his talons around my waist. "Take your hands off me, and get lost you creep!" I said a bit louder then I intended. He leaned back giving me this sneer of a grin "Not until I have my dance" He growled tightened his grip around my waist. I was just about to break his arm, when he let go with a shudder, his face turned a lighter shade as he looked up past me giving me the impression someone was behind me.  
"Kavis!" he said with what sounded like a shriek in his voice. I watched him as he turned the soft part of his neck towards whoever was behind me. If I didn't know better, I would say that was a sign of submission, something I never thought I would see from a turian. "I believe the lady asked you to get lost" Whomever was behind me said in a deep rumbling voice that sent a chill right through me, I felt my heart skip a beat. "Yeah, sure Kavis, I don't want to cause any problems, I apologize miss" He said as he scurried away as fast as he possible could.


	3. Be still My Heart

I started to turn to thank my not so needed rescuer "Thanks, but I had..." my words stopped mid sentence as I came eye to eye with the most beautiful turian I have ever seen. I could see his golden eyes sparkle as I lost myself in their vibrant color. He was tall even for a turian, he must have a inch or more on Garrus I thought. He was an amazing dark grey in color, I found that unusual for his species their colors were usually a little lighter, Garrus was a beautiful shade of silver. I smiled as a image of him formed in my head. Turians also have clan face markings that are a solid color different in design to represent the clan they are from, but always a solid color. His were dark purple with a thin strip of gold through the middle of each marking not at all like the solid markings I was use to seeing.   
He tilted his head and gave me a side smile. I could feel the heat on my face as it began turning a very bright shade of red. "I'm Kavis" he said in a very soft scratchy voice that made the heat travel form my face to between my legs "And that very cute way you are blushing right now..." he growled "Would have been wasted on most turian," He purred leaning in close to me "But I am lucky enough to have some experience with humans." I could feel his hot breath on my neck as he whispered in my ear. I could feel myself getting wet as I closed my eyes imagining what lovely things the two of us could be doing. Oh crap, stop this Jane, get a hold of yourself. "I'm Jane" I managed to squeak in a somewhat shaky voice. "Thank you for your help, But I really am capable of taking care of myself" "I have no doubt" He grinned, as he closed his eyes and took a deep breath inhaling my scent. I had a turian boyfriend once when I was training at the academy, this is part of the turian mating ritual. My eyes grew wider, is this what he is hoping for? Could this beautiful turian actually find me attractive? When he opened his eyes I could see a fire burning in his gaze, and I knew I was right.  
"Care to dance?" He asked as he stood offering me his talon. I turned real quick and downed all three shots that Kasumi had lined up at the bar, before taking his talon and nodding "yes". He chuckled that low in your throat kind of chuckle that made my knees feel weak. "Courage from the bottom of a glass?" He smiled. "I promise this won't hurt...well, not right now, and not if you don't want it to" He winked. I took a deep breath, he smells like cinnamon and spice, I thought, then once again I felt his hot breath on my neck giving me that warm feeling between my legs as he led me to the dance floor next to Kelly and Kasumi.   
My mind was spinning, I wasn't sure if it was from the three shots I downed or from what he said about it not hurting unless I want it to. Turians are a primal species, their act of mating is rough and could be considered violent to humans. The thought brought back the memory of the first time Grave, and I had sex. He was the first turian I had ever been with so I wasn't sure what to expect. Grave had been with a few humans before me so he knew how to hold back his primal passion, even so I had ended up with several large bruises and bite marks all over my body. Some of the bite, and scratch marks were deep enough to leave scars, but now my skin is flawless not a single scar visible from my former life. The only scars on my skin are the orange glowing ones left by whatever procedure Cerberus performed to bring me back. Every gunshot wound, knife slice, and love bite gone thanks to Cerberus. I really miss some of those scars, I wish I could have kept them. Another crappy side affect of being resurrected...although, there was one pretty great side affect, I am now dextrose tolerant all humans are dextrose intolerant some times its bad enough to kill you. Turians are dextrose's and I must admit I kinda like the way the food tastes, and turian ale is amazing.  
Normally I really suck at dancing, but the way the three shots, and this very sexy turian is making me feel I lost myself in the moment. Closing my eyes I turned around rubbing up against him with the rhythm of the music. I could feel his body pressing against mine as his arms wrapped around my waist pulling me in even closer. I could hear a soft hum and low growls as I push harder against his plates just below his waist. I reached my arms high behind me grabbing and lightly squeezing one of the fringes behind his head. My body shivered as I heard a low primal growl, and felt his chest rumble against my back. "lets get out of here" He moaned in my ear. I turned and faced him, reaching up putting my arms around his neck I pulled him close to me licking his left mandible. His beautiful golden eyes went wide and glossy, I almost though he was going to lose control right here on the dance floor, the thought caused my heart to skip another beat as a wave of heat filled my body.


	4. Passion

Kavis took a deep breath and started pulling me off the dance floor. "Hold on." I said as I pulled away. He stopped dead in his tracks and watched my every move as I walked over to my two shipmates. "Hey" I said a little out of breath "I'm going to head out". Kelly and Kasumi came closer shouting over the music "looking good Jane" I smile as Kelly looked over at Kavis giving me a thumbs up. Kasumi smiled. "Okay Shep, have fun. If you need us you know how to reach us" she pointed to her omni tool. "See you on the Normandy in the morning." She gave me a hug and whispered in my ear "He's cute have fun Shep, you really need this" Kasumi was one of the few people that knew about Garrus and my feelings for him. "Thanks Kasumi" I gave her a quick hug then turned and walked quickly back to Kavis.   
Kavis looked down at me with those beautiful golden eyes and smiled. He gently put his arm around my waist leading us to an elevator behind the bar. He quickly punched in a security code, and the doors opened. We both stepped inside without saying a word. As soon as the doors shut he turned and grabbed me by my shoulders lifting me off the ground slamming me into the back wall. I wrapped my legs around his waist as he lifted his head licking the side of my neck and face. He took a deep breath "Mmmm" he moaned, "I can smell your desire stronger now than when we were at the bar. You smell amazing, it's been driving me crazy all night" I reached down with my face and pressed my lips against his, his mouth opened and our tongues entwined. He tasted amazing, a little sweet and a little spicy. I could feel his breath quicken as I moaned into his mouth. I slowly broke the connection and smiled "I can't help myself, you are after all a pretty sexy turian you know." He looked at me and winked. Just then the doors to the elevator opened. I removed my legs from his hips as he slowly lowered me, and I put my feet on the floor. With a bit more control he gently took my hand, and led me through an open doorway.  
We walked into a single large room filled with statues on pedestal, and paintings that lined the wall from artist all over the galaxy. Some Turian, Asari, and even a few Human. Then I saw it, next to a large four poster bed there was a small nightstand with one shelf perfectly lined with six hard print books. My heart almost stopped, I could feel my breath catch as It took all my strength not to just grab them all and hold them to my chest. I looked over my shoulder at Kavis, who was in the kitchen, walking towards me with two glasses of wine. "May I?" I motioned to the treasurers before me. "Yes, please, be my guest" He grinned, as he sat in a chair next to the night stand placing both glasses carefully on top. He was smiling at me with a look of both excitement and amusement, like a father watching his child on Christmas morning. Then I felt the heat rise from my face informing me it had once again turned a very bright shade of red as I realized the source of this unexpected look on his face. In my excitement I had kicked of my shoes and knelt down in font of the small shelf flat on the floor staring at the books like they were the most beautiful things in all the worlds. My embarrassment lasted only a moment as I reached for one of the books off the shelf and brought it to my nose and inhaled deeply. Kavis chuckled as he watched me rub my finger across the title on the front cover "Romeo and Juliet" I smile "one of my favorites" "Mine too" he replied in the low rumble voice of his that sends waves of heat splashing down my legs. A image of me jumping on top of him knocking him to the ground and licking his entire body flash in my mine. I shook the image from my thoughts and brought my attention back to the books. "How were you ever able to find so many?" I questioned " I know how hard they are to come by." " Just lucky I guess." He gave me a half smile, and a wink. I knew it would take a lot more than just luck just to get your hands on one hard print let alone six. It was just his polite way of saying "It's none of your business." So I dropped it.   
I very carefully returned the book back to it's place of honor and absentmindedly reach for a glass of wine and took a sip. "Wow..." I lifted myself from the floor and sat on the edge of the bed facing him "This wine is amazing, it has a real unique flavor." A rush of panic washed over his face as he realized I was drinking from his glass. "Jane!" he shouts "that's my glass!" "Oh." I said taking another sip "Well, it taste amazing". He quickly rushed to my side, and sat next to me. "Jane, it's a turian wine, it's dextrose, are you alright?'' I'm fine." I told him with a smile. he looked at me a little puzzled "I'm dextrose tolerant" "What? That's impossible, how?" "Just lucky I guess." I smirk at him and winked. He lifted his head with a roar of laughter.


	5. Sweet Surrender

Kavis put his arms around my waist and pulled me closer. A slight moan escaped from my lips giving him the encouragement to deepen his kiss. I reached up and grabbed his fringe and squeezed. He released me and growled "Keep that up, and I wont be able to control myself for long" "I licked the soft part of his neck and whispered in his ear " What if I don't want you to hold back?" His body shook with pleasure as the thought of mating with this human women like he would a female turian cause a primal need to surge through his entire body "Please Jane." He said with as much control as he could. "I don't want to hurt you." "I'm tougher than I look." I dropped my hands, and rubbed the area where his plates cover his sex. "Spirits!" He moaned, "Are you sure?" I took a deep breath as I looked deep into his eyes. "Yes Kavis, I want you to take me as you would a turian female." I rose from the bed removing my dress and panties, and stood in front of this amazing looking turian naked as the day I was born. Holding my breath I waited as he looked at every inch of my body. "Spirits Jane, you are the most beautiful women I have ever see." I smiled and let out the breath I was holding as I moved closer to him "Your turn." I whispered tugging at his shirt and pants. He quickly removed them watching me as I stood looking at him. He sighed, "Have you ever seen a naked turian before?" "Yes, but not one as breathtaking as you." I smirked, He smiled back a little apprehensive. "I had a turian boyfriend when I was younger." "Perfect, I wasn't sure you knew want to expect." "Oh I know what to expect, do you?" I said with a low wicked voice. Kavis looked at me with this devilish grin on his face and growled.  
I quickly backed up and kicked him right in the middle of his chest. He fell back and hit the floor with a faint thud. I ran to the other side of the room taking a defensive stance letting out a growl, and swaying back, and forth like a predictor on a hunt. Kavis quickly sprung to his feet. I could see a cloud covering over his beautiful golden eyes as he allowed his primal instincts to take over. He let out a loud deep growl as he crouched close to the ground, and sprung towards me. He lunged so fast I barely avoided his full on attack as I dashed to the side trying to remain out of his grasp. I wasn't quick enough and he caught my right ankle and pulled me to the ground. I turned to face him biting the arm of the hand holding down my shoulder drawing blood. He growled even deeper releasing me as I lifted him off my chest with my feet, sprinting towards the kitchen. He let out a loud roar sounding like a cross between a growl, and a scream as he ran at me full speed. I was unfamiliar with the layout of his apartment and backed myself into a corner. He reached me and garbed my throat lifting me off the ground, slamming me on top of the kitchen table with one talon wrapped around my hair holding me face down, the other talon he dug beep into my hip holding me in place. I screamed filled with pain, and pleasure as his talons dug deeper into my muscles. He leaned closer to my back licking the side of my neck and face while continuing to growl.   
Suddenly he released my hair and drug his other talon down the middle of my back bringing me to a climax filled with pain and ecstasy. I could feel the juices drip down my leg as Kavis instinctively lick the blood from the wounds on my back. I could feel his plates that were protecting his sex shift and spread as the tip of his shaft pressed against my opening. I let out a moan bringing him deeper into his frenzy as he plunged deep inside me with one quick thrust. I screamed causing him to pump faster, I could feel him grow even larger inside me. My head was spinning as the pleasure and pain I felt took me again and I screamed his name. He pumps harder and harder and I once again reached my peak, arching my back and clamping tight around him. Seconds later I felt the pain of a bite on my shoulder that caused the wave of my climax to continue as his massive tool plunged deeper. I heard his breath quicken as his bite deepened, pumping faster and faster until he released his bite and roared loud and deep as his hot seed filled me. I laid still as my whole body shook from the massive amount of pain an pleasure I had felt as this amazing turian pressed against my back licking the wound on my shoulder. Slowly I felt his rod pull out of me returning back into its protective cover behind the plates below his waist. Kavis stood and reached down picking me up into his arms and carried me to his bed gently placing me under the sheets. He licked the side of my face, not quite back from his primal frenzy, then climbed in next to me wrapping his arms around my waist in a possessive hug. I slowly fell asleep listening to the soft hum from his chest as he continued licking my shoulder.


End file.
